The University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) and the Division of Research (DOR) for Northern California Kaiser (Kaiser) join in Women's Health Interdisciplinary Scholarship Program for Research (WHISPR) program to train successful and independent clinical investigators in women health and chronic diseases. We have organized our strengths in women's health and chronic disease into 12 Interdisciplinary Research Areas: 6 disease areas (Cardiovascular; Breast Cancer; Skeletal Health; Neuropsychiatric Disorders -- Dementia, Depression; Substance Abuse; Urinary Incontinence; and HIV in Women) and five cross-cutting research areas (Sex Hormones, Woman's Imaging. Complementary and Alternative Medicine, Health Services Research, and Aging). 12 senior faculty (7 women), serve as Senior Mentors. All Senior Mentors have successful research careers in women's health or relevant chronic diseases and strong track records of training and mentoring. UCSF and Kaiser train over 350 fellows annually and have many other clinical faculty who would be excellent candidates for this Scholarship. We will also recruit talented and diverse Scholars from outside UCSF and Kaiser. In consultation with her Senior Mentor, each Scholar will develop a Training Plan tailored to her background and interests. The Plan starts with coursework, drawn from UCSF's Clinical Research Training Program and Program in Biomedical Science. Each Plan is built around milestones toward independence: publications, presentations and independent funding. Scholarships will last 2 or 3 years, depending on the Scholar's background. Scholars who want time for family caregiving may plan 1/2 or 2/3-time programs that last 3 or 4 years. A Core Seminar in Women's Health will teach scholars about a range of women's health issues from biological to social aspects of gender and disease. Scholars, Senior Mentors and our Advisory Board will meet in an annual retreat to strengthen relationships and reevaluate the program. Dr. Steve Cummings, Assist. Dean for Clinical Research at UCSF, Dr. Joe Selby, Director of the Kaiser DOR, and Dr. Deborah Grady, Vice Chair of the Dept of Epidemiology and Biostatistics (Program Director at UCSF) have major institutional roles that guarantee strong support for this Scholarship. For example, UCSF has given space to establish a Center for Women's Health Research and Kaiser has committed salary support for Scholars. Our goal is to create a model national resource for training successful investigators in women's health.